My Immortal Songfic
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: I wanted to try a songfic and this song is simple to get a story out of. Sorry if they are out of character, Still a newbie remember? Anyway take a look but no happy ending.


Charlotte : Hi, Here is my second story. WARNING NO HAPPY ENDING!

Wolfram : But Yuri and I are happy, right?

Charlotte : O.O Disclaimer : I don't own Kyo Kara Maou, it's characters and all that, I also don't own the song because they belong to Evanescence.

Charlotte : My first Songfic so be nice, I picked an easy song to get a Story out of so Enjoy!

**BOLD is Song**

'Yuri,' is thinking.

"Yuri," is speaking.

**I'm so tired of being here,**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**

Wolfram was cracking up, everyone who saw him knew it. They could see the stress in his eyes that could rival Gwendal's. His hair had lost it's godly sheen but remained a dull wheat colour. He rarely spoke even to his daughter. All because of one demon king.

"I should be able to leave, to end all of this. Why am I so scared?" Wolfram said aloud to no one.

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you'd just leave,**

**Your presence still lingers here, **

**And it won't leave me alone.**

It wasn't as if Yuri was even in the castle or that world for that matter. He was back in his world with his girlfriend. Wolfram shuddered as he remembered when Yuri had told him and the others.

FLASHBACK!!!

He had come back from his world cheery enough and strode up to Wolfram with determination blazing in his eyes.

"Wolfram, I want to end this engagement because I am dating a girl in my own world," Yuri had announced and everyone was visibly shocked.

Gwendal and Conrad both were waiting for Wolfram's explosion, they were waiting to whisk the king away from their little brother's wrath. Murata frowned at the bluntness of Yuri's confession. Yuri waited for the string of insults and "cheater" and the fireballs but none came. Wolfram stood frozen, he felt like his entire body had been paralysed and had to remember to breathe. He felt no anger, no insults bubbled to his tongue he just felt numb; like his entire world was crashing down around him but he was nailed to the floor.

"Okay Yuri, Consider the engagement broken," Wolfram said, his voice giving away nothing about his mood and with haste he turned and walked towards his own room.

Once he was in there, the pain hit.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real, **

**It's just too much that time cannot erase.**

Wolfram looked out the window and tried to swallow the tears but they escaped and rushed down his face.

'I wonder why I didn't get angry, maybe because he wasn't a wimp. She must be important enough for him to stand up to me,' Wolfram thought as the wind outside blew harder and the trees below were buffeted about.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still have, All of me.**

What people didn't know about Yuri was that he had terrible nightmares, ones he wouldn't remember in the morning. But he would cry and struggle and it would scare Wolfram immensely. But Wolfram would hold him and stroke his hair until the crying stopped. He would whisper reassurances in his ear and hold his hand tightly. When that didn't work he would kick Yuri out of bed and pretend to sleep. Yuri would be angry in the morning but Wolfram didn't know how else to handle it.

**You used to captivate me,**

**By your resonating light.**

Wolfram had been hauled up in his room for days since then. Anyone who approached his door with the intent of confronting him would meet with a wall of fire. Even after days away from Yuri he could remember the innocence he displayed, the positive light he always gave off. One of the reasons Wolfram loved him…… Used to love him.

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**

"He expects me and my brothers to run his kingdom while he is away… with her," Wolfram growled making sure that the last few words held a lifetime of malice. Although he had been up in his room, he still heard the maids gossiping beneath the window.

"King Yuri has left this world! We aren't even sure if he's coming back," one said with terror in her voice.

"He has gone to get his love, he'll tell her of the demon kingdom and ask her to come here. If she refuses, he will give up the demon kingdom to be with her," One said and the others gasped in shock.

"He can't abandon us! Not for one girl, Why did he do this? He had Lord Bielfeld and…," The girl's gasped again when they realised what window they were under, they ran off quickly to find Conrad.

Wolfram sat under the window watching the door to his room flicker with fire.

"He's willing to send millions to their death for one girl who could leave him," Wolfram chuckled to himself before he cried himself to sleep.

**Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**

He awoke with a start, his heart clenching and his breath ragged.

"Even in my dreams I can't escape him," Wolfram sobbed and he overturned a nearby lamp, finally the anger hit.

'He thinks his love for her can overcome his duties! He's a hypocrite, if his love for her can overcome lives of innocent demons, why can't love overcome gender!' Wolfram screamed in his head as he fell onto his bed.

**These wounds won't seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real, **

**It's just too much that time cannot erase,**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still have, All of me.**

Wolfram scraped his fingernails against his scalp and curled up into a small ball.

"After everything…… I'm still not good enough," Wolfram whispered and he heard Conrad outside.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Open this door right now!" Conrad yelled, he sounded frantic with worry but Wolfram just blocked his ears.

"I'm going to get the wizards, Mother needs to see you're all right! So does Gwendal and Greta and so do I! Wolfram please!" Conrad begged as the fire scorched his knuckles.

Wolfram thought of everyone who was worried, he hated himself for making them worry and putting them through pain. He tried to get up but every nerve in his body was screaming for him to just give up.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,**

**But though your still with me,**

**I've been alone all along.**

'Yuri… is gone so things will be okay…' Wolfram thought but a voice in his head interrupted him.

'What if Yuri returns with the girl? Things won't be okay, what are you going to do without Yuri's support?' The voice said in a sneering way.

'Yuri will always stay by my side, he always…' Wolfram thought quickly but the voice interrupted again.

'Even when he was here, you were alone. No one understood your feelings, especially Yuri,' The voice said and Wolfram collapsed to his knees on the floor.

"In the end, it would be better for everyone if I was dead," Wolfram said gripping his forearms tightly. He faced towards the fire shield and raised his hands and the fire engulfed the room, the canopy on the bed fell down from weight and the walls began to peel.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**

**And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have.**

Smoke blew into Wolfram's eyes and he coughed as smoke entered his lungs. He could hear screams of the people he cared about.

"Wolfram!" came Conrad's roar.

"Wolfram!" was Gwendal's pained cry.

"Wolfram!… Wolfram!" came Lady Celi's sobs.

"Daddy! DAAAD!" Greta's screams were loudest of all but Wolfram just smiled. He could hear the wizards casting water but they just evaporated on touch.

"The only ones who aren't here are Yuri and Murata," Wolfram rasped as the floor lit up with flickering flames.

"I hope…… She's a good mother for Greta if they……return," Wolfram breathed as he fell to the floor.

**All of me……**

'Yuri, even if you don't hear it. I will always love you…' Wolfram thought before his mind went black.

**Me…**

**Me………**


End file.
